A Fallen Angel Has Appeared
by Masukie001
Summary: *Don't read unless you like made up character.* A childhood story.


Luffy ran alongside Ace in a never ending forest. Suddenly Luffy's  
head turned to a girl wandering around in a white sundress elegantly  
as her pale eyes turned to him. Luffy gasped as he froze. Ace stopped  
soon after noticing Luffy stopped.  
"Luffy, what's wrong?" Ace asked him concerned of his expression. Ace  
followed Luffy's line of sight to see the girl turning back into the  
deep forest.  
"Who is she?" Ace asked curiously to Luffy.  
"I don't know," Luffy told Ace blankly. "Let's find out." Ace told  
Luffy as he began to follow the girl. Luffy followed Ace. They moved  
around trees sometimes only following the white cloth of her dress.  
Suddenly they lost her. Ace looked both ways as Luffy caught up to him.  
"I'm thirsty." Luffy complained.  
"Stop whining and go find a pond then." Ace told Luffy annoyed. Luffy  
glared at Ace as he glared back and Luffy walked away into the woods,  
following the scent of running water. Luffy soon began to hear a  
waterfall which put Luffy into a run. He reached the waterfall to find  
the girl as she stood in the water which was up to her knees. She  
lightly touched the water with her finger sending ripples through the  
water. Luffy was surprised to find her. She looked like an angel. Her  
head suddenly turned to Luffy shocked. Her eyes where now light blue.  
"Who are you?" she said alert.  
"I'm Luffy." he told her as she looked at him nervously. Luffy walked  
over to her. She pushed her arms to her chest scared.  
"What do you want?" she asked stuttering.  
"I just want to be friends." Luffy said as he got close enough that  
the water was up to his knees too. He held his hand out to her. She  
shook her head.  
"I know what's going to happen. You're just like all the rest of  
them." She said to him stepping back. Luffy looked at her confused.  
"I'm not a doll you can play with." she told him. Luffy suddenly heard  
Ace calling his name in the distance and soon enough Ace was standing  
before them.  
"You found her." Ace said stiffly.  
"Who are you?" she asked. Ace came out to them.  
"I'm Ace," he told her holding his hand out to her. She pulled her  
arms closer to her body.  
"She doesn't like handshakes." Luffy told Ace as Luffy put his hand  
down.  
"Oh," Ace said putting his arm down.  
"Hey, I didn't say that." she said to Luffy annoyed.  
"Then, why won't you shake my hand." Luffy asked her.  
"Because you'll grab me and take me away." she told him nervously.  
"What? We wouldn't do that." Ace told her shocked.  
"We just want to be friends." Luffy told her. Ace then noticed her  
dress was ripped.  
"What happened?" Ace asked her as he looked down at her scratched legs.  
"I was running in the woods and I guess I got scratched up." she told  
him as she looked at the back of her legs.  
"I think gramps might have something for that." Ace told her as he  
grabbed her arm. She quickly flipped him into the water.  
"Ace!" Luffy yelled as he ran to look for Ace in the water. Ace popped  
up out of the water as he squirted water out of his mouth. Luffy ran  
to his side.  
"All we wanted to do was help!" Ace yelled at her.  
"That's what they all say!" she shot back at him.  
"What exactly do you think we can do to you?" Luffy yelled at her as  
he looked her straight in the eyes. His expression stunned her.  
"Well... I..." she began. Ace sighed as he stood up.  
"Well, if you don't want to be friends with us then I guess we will  
just go." Ace told her as he walked out of the water. Luffy stayed by  
the girls side as she looked at the ground letter her blonde hair fall  
on her angelic face.  
"You coming, Luffy?" Ace asked looking back to Luffy. Luffy bit his  
lip as he hesitated. He then moved to Ace's side looking back to the  
girl.  
"Don't leave me alone." she said softly as she squeezed her dress.  
They walked on not noticing what she said. They walked farther away.  
Luffy looked back every now and then. Suddenly, Luffy ran into Ace.  
Luffy was about to yell at Ace when he saw a large lion sleeping  
in front of them.  
"Shhhh," Ace said to Luffy as they sneak around it. A crackle happened  
under them and they looked down to find Luffy stepped on a branch. Ace  
looked in the direction of the lion to find not the lion but Luffy's  
scared expression. Ace turned around to the lions face and pulled out  
his pole, pointing it at the lion. The lion growled, annoyed. It swung  
it's large paw at Luffy and Ace and they both jumped out of the way.  
"Tch," Ace said annoyed.  
"What should we do?" Luffy asked.  
"Split up," Ace told Luffy as he began to run. Luffy was left with the  
beast. The lion breathed on Luffy heavily making shivers run up  
Luffy's spine. Luffy then ran as fast as he could to get away from the  
beast. Ace suddenly jumped out from a tree and hit the beast on the  
head with the stick only angering it more and making it head butt Ace  
into a tree.  
"Ace!" Luffy called out. The beast started to approach Luffy.  
"Luffy! Get out of there!" Ace yelled as he struggled to get up.  
Suddenly, the girl appeared before Luffy as she blocked him from the  
beast with her body.  
"Don't. Touch. My friends." she order the beast as she glared at it.  
The lion roared in her face attempting to scare her but she didn't move.  
"I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." she told it. Ace  
and Luffy simply stared. The beast calmed down and left them into the  
woods.  
"You helped us." Luffy said to her gratefully. She quickly grabbed  
Luffy's hand and shook it.  
"Let's be friends," she said with a smile. Luffy smiled cheerfully  
back. Her attention turned to Ace. She ran to his side.  
"Are you ok?" she asked worried.  
"What made you come to help us?" Ace asked. She froze to look at the  
ground.  
"I don't want to be alone..." she told him. Luffy walked to their  
sides as Ace and Luffy looked at her surprised.  
"How is a girl like you alone?" Ace asked. She clutched the dirt under  
her in pain.  
"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.  
"That's ok." Luffy said crouching down by her side. She got up and Ace  
held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled him up.  
"I am Crystal by the way." she told them.  
"Nice to meet you." Ace and Luffy said. She smiled.  
"So," she said as she began walking but suddenly passed out.  
"Crystal!" Luffy called out to her. She laid on the floor, limp. Ace  
walked over to her and put her on his back. Luffy looked at Ace  
confused as he followed behind Ace as he walked through the woods.  
"Gramps might have something for her." Ace told Luffy.

Crystal woke up on a bed and immediately became alert. She looked around  
the dark room to see Ace and Luffy sleeping beside her, not in the  
covers. She looked under the covers to find her legs bandaged. She  
looked back at the boys sleeping faces, defenseless and harmless. She  
laid back down smiling as she shut her eyes. Ace woke up next to the  
sun on his face to see Luffy staring at Crystal sleeping.  
"You're so weird," Ace told Luffy as he looked in the opposite  
direction, trying his best not to want to look too. Luffy said nothing  
back making Ace worry.  
"What's the matter?" Ace said as he moved closer. Luffy's face was  
shocked as Crystals hand clutched Luffy's arm.  
"Don't let them take you away..." she muttered.  
"Don't leave me alone." she began to say louder as tears began to run  
out of her eyes.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH IT! MOM!" she screamed as she julted up.  
She breathed deep as she looked to her side to see Luffy and Ace  
staring at her scared as Luffy's arm burned by Crystals hand which was  
black now. She let go of Luffy quickly.  
"Luffy, are you..." she began worried.  
"What happened to you? What happened to her?" Luffy asked worried for  
Crystal. Apparently Luffy didn't even notice the burn, but Ace and  
Crystal did. Ace looked at Crystal a little scared.  
"Oh, I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?" Crystal asked Luffy. Luffy  
shook his head.  
"She was taken from me..." Crystal told him.  
"And what is it?" Ace asked Crystal. Crystal looked at Ace scared.  
"Just a beast who used to live with me without our say." Crystal told  
him. Ace knew she was hiding something.  
"What did this beast look like?" Luffy asked interested.  
"Big... Black muscles that were like armor... Big claws, sharp... You  
could see inside it's stomach... And it's eyes..." she said as she got  
more and more scared.  
"Crystal," a heavy voice whispered in her ear.  
"GO AWAY!" she screamed as she shoved her face into the blanket. She  
shivered scared. Luffy put his arms around her and she lifted her head  
shocked.  
"We won't leave you alone." Luffy comforted her. Ace simply smiled.  
Crystals eyes began to water as she hugged Luffy back. She sobbed as  
Luffy patted her back.  
"Where do you live? We can take care of that beast, right, Ace?" Luffy  
said with a smile.  
"It doesn't matter where I live... It follows me... You can't kill it  
Luffy... It won't disappear 'till I die." she told him.  
"Why were you running in the woods?" Ace asked her. Shivers went down  
her, Luffy felt her shaking.  
"You want to know where I live?" she asked rising her head from Luffy's  
chest to look at Luffy. They shook their heads. She laughed a little.  
"I've been taken so many times I don't even know how far away from  
home I am... Lost track at 500,000 acres" she began. They both looked  
at her shocked.  
"I was running in the woods because I was running from someone who took  
me away. People treat me like a doll..." she told them.  
"Where is your dad?" Luffy asked.  
"He's dead." Crystal told Luffy and Ace.  
"Oh, sorry." Luffy told her.  
"Its fine," she told him looking out the window. They stayed quiet for  
a while, worried about Crystal.  
"If it makes you feel better, our parents are gone, too." Ace told  
her. She turned to them shocked.  
"And no one treats us real nice either." Luffy laughed as he scratched  
the back of his head.  
"Why?" she asked curiously. Luffy grabbed his cheek and stretched it  
out.  
"I'm rubber." Luffy told her with a smile as he let his skin smack his  
face.  
"They hate me because of my dad." Ace told her with a saddened face.  
Crystal smiled shocking Luffy and Ace.  
"I don't hate you guys." She said cheerfully. Luffy and Ace smiled  
back. They began to hear their grandpa yelling their names and the  
door slammed open. Ace and Luffys head turned frighten to the door.  
"There you are! Get your butts out of bed and let's see you work!"  
Garp said. Garp suddenly noticed Crystal and appeared angry as he  
moved to her. Crystal became frightened. Garp bent over to her and  
smiled.  
"Have a good rest young lady?" he asked. She quickly changed her  
frightened look.  
"Yes. Thank you!" she told him. Garp's face turned to the boys with an  
evil glare as he stood up.  
"I will be leaving to the navy tomorrow again." Garp began. Luffy and  
Aces faces lit with smiles. Garp swiftly hit them both on the head.  
"That doesn't mean I won't make you work today!" Garp yelled at them.  
The kids all flinched. Garp turned to Crustal with a smile.  
"May I know where your family is, miss, so I can take you back home?"  
Garp asked kindly. Ace and Luffy made X's with their arms trying to  
tell her not to tell him as they showed her angry expressions. Garp  
turned to them with an anger face and they quickly put smiles on their  
faces as they sat perfectly.  
"I don't have a family anymore." she told him. Ace and Luffy became  
depressed, like burnt out flames.  
"You can stay with us for now then! We always have room for more  
though I won't make it easy for you." Garp told her.  
"I've been through worse." Crystal told him. He smiled but it quickly  
faded.  
"Now get your butts outside!" he yelled with an angry expression.  
They all jumped to the floor and began running out of the house.  
"You shouldn't have told him." Luffy told her.  
"He is worse than when I first met Ace," Luffy told her.  
"I Heard that." Ace yelled at Luffy.  
"You're not brothers?" Crystal asked confused.  
"Yes, we are," Luffy replied.  
"How?" Crystal asked.  
"I exchanges drinks with the wuss." Ace told her. Garp stood  
thoughtfully in the room.  
"There is something weird about that child." Garp thought. He walked  
outside to Luffy and Ace arguing.  
"You're such a baby!" Ace yelled.  
"Am not!" Luffy shot back. Garp shadowed them and they began to sweat  
nervously as they quickly smiled.  
"100 pushups! Go!" Garp commanded. Luffy and Ace looked at each other  
with a smile as they got into positition. They bolted off quickly and  
Garp simply stood there with Crystal by his side. He sighed.  
"Would you like me to cook you something?" Crystal asked politely.  
"Yes, that would be nice." Garp said scratching the back of his head  
as he gave her money. Luffy and Ace watched from a tree.  
" I can see you." Garp said glaring at them in the tree. Luffy fell  
out shocked.  
"I'll give you a choice. Protect the young lady as she shops for  
dinner or 1000 pushups." Garp smiled.  
"Let's go to town!" Luffy said happily putting his arm around Crystals.  
Ace got on the other side of her. They began to walk to town when Garp  
began to yell.  
"I hope you know the more you put them off the more you will have to  
do." Garp told them. Shivers ran up their spines as they began to walk  
faster almost dragging Crystal. As they got to town people stared.  
Crystal walked into the food market and same with Ace and Luffy.  
Crystal simply grabbed some meat and vegetables along with rice and  
paid for it. They began to walk away, dragging Luffy from the food  
section. Suddenly Crystal hide behind a food barrel scared. She tugged  
on Ace's shirt to get down.  
"What's wrong?" Ace asked as he crouched down, bringing Luffy with him.  
"Those men are the people I was running from before." she whispered  
with a shaky voice as she pointed at three men holding up a picture  
to the grocer. They all carried either a sword or gun. One had  
glasses and short brown hair while the others looked like twins  
wearing caps and stripped shirts but different colors. They grocer  
pointed behind the barrel. The men suddenly shadowed them. Crystal  
looked up frightened.  
"There you are sweet heart." the brown haired man said with smiled.  
Ace and Luffy's face expressions went mad to Crystals expression to  
them. They picked her up making her drop the bag of food.  
"Put me down!" she screamed as she kicked.  
"Shut it!" one of the twins yelled as he slapped her. Luffy and Ace  
became furious.  
"Put her down!" Luffy yelled standing up as Ace followed.  
"And just what are you going to do little man?" one of the twins asked  
crouching down to Luffy.  
"This!" Ace said as he ducked and kicked the twin in the chin upward  
with his foot.  
"Brother!" the other twin yelled. Luffy quickly stretches his arm and  
snatched Crystal from the brown haired man. Crystal slammed into Luffy  
knocking him down.  
"Run! Ugh!" Ace said as he was grabbed. The brown haired man put his  
sword to Ace's neck.  
"Don't worry about me!" Ace told them. The man began to push the blade  
to his neck making Ace grunt in pain.  
"Ace!" Luffy screamed as he got up holding his hand out to him.  
Crystal began to tremble.  
"Come with us and we will let the boy live." the brown haired man said  
with a smile. Crystal got up as one of the twins appeared behind her  
tackling Luffy. The towns people ran and hid do to the violence.  
"Crystal!" Luffy yelled. She fell to her knees.  
"They can't hurt me, help Ace first." Luffy told her.  
"No, get Luffy and run!" Ace ordered.  
"Crystal," it seemed everyone was calling her name. She screamed  
holding her head in pain.  
"Why?" she repeated in her head.  
"Crystal, you're not a doll for someone to show off," Ace told her.  
"Your our friend, Crystal, whatever you do we are with you." Luffy  
told her. Her expression went from shocked to angry. Her head turned  
to a weapon shop. She quickly went to a barrel of flower and tipped it  
over letting the flower fly everywhere.  
"Where is she?" she heard the men call out as she stole a weapon. She  
quickly moved to the twin and knocked him off Luffy then shot arrows  
in his arms so hard you heard them hit the ground. The twin screamed.  
"Brother!" the other one called out. Luffy looked up to see Crystal  
crying with anger. As she placed her foot on the twin she aimed her  
bow into the smoke. It slowly uncovered and the men saw her with the  
bow in her hand and her foot on the twin.  
"Brother!" the twin called out again.  
"Crystal?" Ace asked. Her eyes were blood red.  
"Put him down or I'll put an arrow through his head." she ordered as  
she now aimed the arrow at the man's head.  
"You wouldn't do that." the brown haired man said.  
"Want to bet? I already really want to." she laughed wickedly.  
"That's not Crystal," Ace thought. She began to grunt as she shut her  
eyes tight. When she opened them her eyes were blue again.  
"Sorry about that." Crystal said. She got off the man and walked over  
to Luffy.  
"Sorry, Luffy, you had to see that." she told him as she picked Luffy  
up and threw him away from them knocking Luffy out at the same time.  
"Crystal!" Ace struggled.  
"Don't worry, Ace." she said walking closer as she threw down her bow  
and arrows.  
"I'm done playing." she told him.  
"Don't tell Luffy, Ace." she said with a weak smile.

Luffy woke up on a bed to the smell of cooking food. He sat up to find  
himself on the bed as he heard laughter from outside. Luffy got up and  
followed the noise. Garp, Ace and Crystal were eating outside by a  
camp fire. Luffy walked to Crystal and Ace's sides.  
"What happened?" Luffy asked softly to them as he sat down. Ace's  
expression went troubled.  
"Me and Ace kicked their butts," Crystal said with a smile as Ace's  
hand formed a fist.  
"Why'd you throw me?" Luffy asked suddenly getting angry.  
"I didn't want you to get caught again," Crystal lied.  
"I could've helped!" Luffy said. Crystals mouth formed a small smile.

"I usually don't let people see this," Crystal told Ace. The men  
looked at her with evil smiles. Her feet began to turn into a glowing  
black color as she vanished in front of them and appeared behind them  
in the air with a black flame bow in her hands as she formed a white  
sparkling flame arrow and pulled it back.  
"I am done letting everyone take everything away from me! I am done  
being everyone's toy!" she yelled at them as they turned to see her as  
her arm went into a glowing black too. She shot he arrow which  
separated into two and hit both men. Crystal quickly flew down to grab  
Ace away as the arrows exploded sending bits everywhere. She places  
Ace down and fell to her knees as she breathe in pain as the black  
glowing formation went down. Ace stood there shocked.  
"Please... Don't tell anyone... Not even Luffy." she pleaded in pain  
as tears started to roll out of her eyes. Ace fell back.  
"What was that?" he thought to himself.

"Can we not talk about it?" Crystal asked with a smile. Luffy pouted.  
Ace simply ate thoughtfully. Luffy looked at Ace noticing he was  
troubled.  
"I will have to tell you. You must have gotten a great deal on the  
food." Garp laughed as Luffy looked back as the bag which was now  
three times his own size. Crystal giggled along.  
"Hey, we should look for buried treasure tomorrow," Crystal thought  
aloud.  
"Yeah! I heard there was some by the lake." Ace said finally showing a  
smile. They all smiled at each other. Crystal started to show a little  
pain on her face as she got up holding her arm.  
"You ok, Hun?" Garp asked.  
"I'm fine." she said with a smiled as she walked into the house.  
Luffy followed her a few minutes after she went in curiously to find  
her in the bathroom biting her arm as tears strolled down her face.  
"What are you doing?" Luffy yelled at her. She took her mouth off of  
her bloody arm.  
"It hurts... This hurts less." she sniffled. She was about to bite her  
arm again when Luffy smacked her arm away.  
"Stop it!" he yelled. He went over to the cabinet in the bathroom to get  
gauze and brought it over to her. He wrapped her arm with it poorly.  
"You stink at this." Crystal told Luffy. Luffy made no sound as he  
concentrated. She giggled as she watched Luffys face start to go  
angry by how badly he was messing up.  
"It's ok. You don't have to make it perfect." she told him with a  
smile as she lifted her arm from his hands.  
"It feels better already." she said moving it as she followed her arm  
with her eyes. She then turned her head to Luffy.  
"Thank you, Luffy." she said to him with a sad smile. She began to walk  
out but Luffy noticed her sad face and grabbed her arm. She turned to  
him shocked.  
"What's wrong?" Luffy asked worried.  
"Nothing." she said with a wide smiled as she pulled her hand out of  
his. She walked away and Luffy went back outside to find she was not  
there.  
"Where is Crystal?" Ace asked looking back to Luffy.  
"I don't know." he told Ace sitting down by his side. Crystal sat in  
he boys room in a corner sobbing.

Luffy and Ace came into their room to see Crystal in the room sleeping.  
"So, that's where she was." Luffy said scratching the back of his head.  
"She is probably tired." Ace said walking over to her and picking her  
up then placing her on the bed. Ace noticed the gauze.  
"When did she get this?" Ace asked as he pointed at her arm.  
"Oh, she was saying her arm was hurting or something." Luffy said  
walked over to the bed.  
"It's gaud poorly." Ace stated.  
"Shut up!" Luffy said angry. Ace laughed. Luffy pouted. Ace yawned as  
he climbed onto the bed. Luffy got on the other side of the bed and  
drowsed off.

"Wake up," A sweet voice called out to Luffy. Luffy opened his eyes to  
Crystals eyes.  
"It's time to go treasure hunting." she told him as he sat up to see  
Ace standing in front of them. Luffy yawned as Crystal got up giggling.  
She danced to the door.  
"Let's go." she sang as she skipped out the door and outside. Ace and  
Luffy followed walking. They got out to the sun shining brightly in  
their eyes. Crystal spun in circles as they made their way to her.  
They made their way into the woods. Crystal looked up at the trees as  
the animals played in them, but she suddenly stopped. Ace and Luffy  
froze behind her confused.  
"Do you guys really like me... As a friend?" she asked as she fiddled  
with her foot. It was silent for a bit but the footsteps made their  
way to Crystal. Ace slapped her on the back of her head.  
"Owwwie," she complained as she rubbed her head.  
"That's such a dumb question. Of course we do." he told her with a  
smile. Luffy hoped in front of Crystal.  
"Let's go." Luffy said cheerfully as he grabbed her arm and pulled her.  
"I think I found home," she thought to herself with a smile. The ran  
to the pond.  
"It's probably in the water." Crystal said as she began to get in the  
deep pond.  
"Wait! Won't you..." Ace called out as he reaches his hand out to her.  
"I'll be fine." she says with a smile. She dunked her head underwater  
to take a look. Ace stood there worried.  
"Why are you so scared looking? It's not like she ate a devil fruit."  
Luffy told Ace. Crystals head suddenly popped up.  
"I don't see anything." she said swimming back. Ace's eyes were wide  
in shock.  
"You ok, Ace? You look like you saw a ghost." Crystal told Ace. Luffy  
climbed the closest tree.  
"I wonder if someone got to it before us," Luffy said disappointed.  
Luffy turned around in the tree to find a large box in the tree.  
"I found something!" Luffy yelled. Crystal climbed up as Ace stayed  
shocked. They pushed the box out of the tree, letting it slam to the  
floor. Ace jumped a little and turned to the box as Crystal and Luffy  
jumped down from the tree. They all gathered around the box. They all  
looked at each other then opened the lid to find nothing.  
"I knew it. Someone got it before us." Luffy whined. A paper flew from  
the tree. Apparently only Crystal saw it so she ran to catch it. She  
ran into the woods chasing it until it hit a tree. She smiled and took  
it off to read it.  
"We are watching you, Crystal." it said. "Crystal!" she heard the boys  
call out. She began to shake as the words reached her. Luffy's hand  
touched her shoulder and she flinched scared.  
"Are you ok?" Luffy asked. She quickly changed her expression.  
"I'm fine," she smiled. Luffy noticed her expression was flawed.  
"It doesn't seem like it." Luffy stated as Ace caught up. Ace noticed  
the paper in her hands.  
"What's that say?" Ace asked curiously.  
"What say?" she asked as she began to walk back to the water.  
"The paper." Ace said as he got to her side. Luffy followed now  
interested.  
"Is it a treasure map?" Luffy asked exited as they reached the lake.  
"It's nothing!" she yelled now furious as she ripped it and threw it  
into the lake. Luffy and Ace looked at her shocked.  
"I won't let them take me away." Crystal thought as she walked away in  
anger.  
"I wonder what it said to make her so mad." Ace said scratching the  
back of his head as he watched Crystal stomp away.  
"I bet it was a treasure map." Luffy said picking his nose.  
"Did you pay attention to what just happened?" Ace yelled at Luffy in  
anger. Luffy turned to Ace confused when he really did notice what  
happened. Ace sighed as he put his hands behind his head.  
"Let's go and find her." Ace said beginning to walk into the woods.  
Luffy walked by Ace's side when Ace stopped noticing someone was  
watching. Luffy turned back to Ace.  
"Coming?" Luffy asked. Ace ignored it and began to walk to Luffy.  
"Yeah yeah." Ace sighed to Luffy as he caught up. They looked  
everywhere until they found her sitting on the cliff hugging her  
knees. Luffy sat by her side while Ace on the other. She looked out to  
the sea.  
"You look upset." Ace said to her.  
" I don't want to talk about it." she mumbled. Luffy suddenly poked  
her stomachs and she jolted up.  
"Eeek!" she laughed bashfully. Ace and Luffy looked at each other with  
evil smiles.  
"Don't you dare." Crystal ordered. Ace and Luffy started tickling her  
as she fell on the grass and she began to laugh loudly unable to  
control it.  
"Stop it!" she laughed.  
"Stop. Stop. Stop!" she pleaded. They backed off her with smiles as  
she sat up but got swift smacks on their heads. They held their heads  
in pain.  
"I told you not to." she scolded them. They looked at her frowning  
when her frown turned into a smile.  
"Thanks though. I really needed that." she laughed. They sat and  
watched the sun go down.  
"You guys want to hear something that my grandpa used to tell me?" she  
asked as she watched the clouds fly by in the sky. They sat, waiting  
for her to continue.  
"My grandpa told me that other then the devil fruits there was another  
food that granted you great gifts or great curses. They were often  
called the night or day seeds depending on weather it granted you  
powers of an angel or a devil. There were three in this world. One of  
the devil, one of the angel and one of both. Each seed gave powers.  
The one with both sides granting more. Five forms for the angel and  
five for the devil. The devil gave the phoenix and the Angels gave the  
nightwalker. With the seeds came another personality." Crystal explain  
as she gave Ace a look. Ace remembered the change in her eyes becoming  
more interested in the information.  
"I don't know what each form is in particular but they say the one  
given the night and day seed gets an eleventh form that can grant life  
and wishes." she said as she began to smile.  
"Maybe if I had it I could grant all of your wishes." she said looking  
at them both then back to the sky as the night began to shadow them.  
The wind blew their hair in front of them.  
"If I did have it though, would you guys still be my friends?" she  
asked sweeping her side bang around her eye.  
"Of course!" Luffy said with a smile. Ace smiled too as he got up.  
"Let's go home. I'm getting tired." Ace said stretching. Crystal and  
Luffy got up behind Ace and they began to walk back.

Crystal, Luffy and Ace are now running through town.  
"We could've just paid for it!" Crystal yelled at Luffy and Ace as a  
shop keeper chased them with a broom.  
"Get back here, you brats!" he yelled. Luffy turned his head to him  
and stuck his tongue out at him. Ace suddenly pulled Luffy away from a  
barrel when Luffy wasn't paying attention.  
"Pay attention, idiot." Ace laughed as they ran into the woods. They  
ended up behind a big tree.  
"I think we lost him." Ace said out of breath as he slumped on the  
tree trunk. Luffy fell back as Crystal sat down.  
"That was fun." Crystal laughed as Luffy and Ace smiled. A while after  
taking a break they began to walk back with Crystal walking ahead  
cheerfully as Ace and Luffy walked side by side. Suddenly, Crystal  
turned around bashfully and Luffy and Ace stopped.  
"Hey, remember when you guys told me about if you shared drinks you  
could become brothers?" she began.  
"Yeah," Ace said curiously.  
"Well, I think I should have drinks with you guys then, I would be you  
guys sister." Crystal said smiling. Ace and Luffy looked at each other  
then back to Crystal.  
"No," they both said walking past her.  
"Why not?" she asked catching up to them.  
"Because," Ace said shutting his eyes as he walked.  
"Because...?" Crystal said seeking an answer. Luffy just turned the  
other way not wanting to have to make something up for her to believe.  
"Because that was for boys only. There isn't a way for boys and girls  
to become related when they aren't already." Ace told her. Crystal  
crossed her arms and pouted.  
"We are fine as really close friends." Ace told her with a smile.  
Crystal showed a small smile back.  
"I'll race you home." Luffy said beginning to run. Ace and Crystal  
began to run too.  
"You're too slow Luffy." Ace complained.  
"Hey!" Luffy yelled in anger. Crystal simply laughed causing Ace and  
Luffy to smile.

A few nights after.  
An large demon is attacking the city and Crystal is missing. Luffy and  
Ace were running from the city when they noticed a big beat forming  
behind them. It stood almost five times the size of the buildings. The  
demon had this shining black armor on that looked like muscles that  
were inside a body and it was often spiked every now and then. The  
armor was also it's long claws and a helmet. It covered almost  
everything except some parts of its fingers and it's stomachs and  
eyes and mouth. It's eyes were blood red as it's stomach was see  
through. You could see the beasts see through black blood as veins  
stretched across the stomach. The beast opened its mouth to let out a  
loud roar as it held up its long arms. Luffy and Ace watched it in  
fear. Luffy suddenly became shocked.  
"Ace," Luffy began. Ace's head turned to Luffy.  
"It's the beast Crystal was talking about." Luffy said with a shaking  
voice. Ace started to remember what she said: "Big... Black muscles  
that were like armor... Big claws, sharp... You could see through its  
stomach... And it's eyes..", "it won't disappear until I die.". Ace's  
eyes went widened in fear as Luffy noticed Crystal was missing.  
"Where is Crystal?" Luffy yelled stopping as he looked through the  
running crowd. Ace stopped soon after Luffy and noticed as Luffy was  
looking for Crystal the beast spotted him.  
"Luffy!" Ace yelled at the beast made its way to Luffy. Luffy looked  
up to the beast which was shadowing him. Luffy looked at it with anger.  
"Get out of there! Luffy!" Ace screamed. Luffy glared at the beast.  
"What's wrong, Ace? I thought you said you wouldn't run from a fight."  
Luffy said standing firm.  
"Tch... You don't get it do you..." Ace said clenching his fist.  
"I won't let you bother Crystal anymore!" Luffy said as the beast  
began to shoot a fist at Luffy and Luffy did the same at the beast.  
"Luffy!" Luffy heard Crystal scream as their fits collided.

Luffy woke up to Ace over him almost crying. Luffy jolted up.  
"Where is Crystal?" Luffy asked as he looked at Ace seriously.  
"I couldn't find her. We have to go back." Ace sniffed. Luffy became  
shocked.  
"But, I heard her." Luffy said as he began to notice he wasn't in the  
town which was now burning.  
"What happened?" Luffy asked.  
"The monster knocked you out." Ace told him as he wiped away his tears  
an stood up. Luffy stood up after him.  
"You're lucky, Luffy. It seemed it was holding back a lot. You could be  
dead." Ace told him. Luffy was shocked as Ace began to run back to the  
burning town. Luffy followed behind Ace. The beast was missing but the  
town was in flames. Ace and Luffy ran through the town calling for  
Crystal when Ace spotted the beast in the woods shrinking.  
"I think I know where she is." Ace said running to the path of the  
woods. Luffy followed him to find Crystal standing on the path which  
was on a hill with a bow and arrows. She faced the opposite direction  
of them as they got to her, leaving a few spaces in between them.  
"Crysta-" Ace began as he reached his hand out to her.  
"I'm not a person so don't call me by a name." she told him not even  
turning to them.  
"Yes you are," Luffy told her taking a step closer.  
"Look what I did to the people of that town... I caused a beast to  
raid it and possibly kill people and almost you..." Crystal said  
Squeezing the bow in pain.  
"But, I'm not dead and everyone in the town got out safely." Luffy  
told her.  
"The beast seemed somewhat under control." Ace told her.  
"It won't be like that next time." Crystal said to them.  
"Crystal..." Luffy said worried as he began to walk to her. She turned  
to Luffy swiftly, aiming an arrow at him as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Stay back!" she ordered as he kept walking. She shot an arrow at Luffy.  
"Watch out!" Ace told Luffy. The arrow missed thought Luffy was  
walking straight. She began to shake as she pulled out another arrow  
and aimed it. As Luffy got closer she shot it and it hit Luffy in the  
shoulder but he didn't flinch he just kept walking.  
"Stop." she said with a shaky voice as Luffy got up to her. He hugged  
her. Her eyes opened wide in shock.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because you're our friend." Luffy said with a smile. More tears began  
to roll down her eyes as Ace smiled.  
"I really hate you guys." she said with a smiled.  
"Really?" Luffy asked surprised.  
"No," Crystal laughed pulling away from Luffy.  
"Your arm!" she said looking at Luffys arm with an arrow through it.  
"It's nothing," Luffy laughed as tears began to form at his eyes.  
"Liar," Crystal stated as now tears strolled down his face but he  
showed no emotion. Ace laughed.  
"We should bandage that." Crystal stated.  
"Let's go home," Ace said with a smiled.  
"Hold on." Crystal said picking up a bag beside her as Luffy and Ace  
began to walk back.  
"What's in that?" Ace asked as Crystal caught up.  
"My medicine." she replied.  
"You have a cold?" Luffy asked surprised.  
"More like a disease. This stops me from becoming real sick." Crystal  
told them. When they got back, Crystal took out the arrow from Luffys  
arm and bandaged it then cooked for them and then they went to sleep.

A day later they were all sitting together at the cliff.  
"Hey, what do you guys want to do when you get older?" Crystal asked  
as she looked up at the clouds.  
"Become king of the pirates!" Luffy told her.  
"Become a pirate," Ace smiled.  
"I'm being serious guys." she said annoyed.  
"We are bean serious." Luffy told her. Her hair began to shadow her  
angry eyes as she formed fists with her hands.  
"Pirates..." she said in a shaky voice. They just looked at her.  
"Why do you guys want to be something so stupid?" she said.  
"It's not stupid." Ace said now also angry.  
"Yes it is! That's how people get killed!" Crystal yelled at him as  
she jumped to her feet.  
"Then, I'll die as a pirate!" Ace said to her. She flinched as she bit  
her lip.  
"Crystal, pirates aren't bad." Luffy told her.  
"My father died as a pirate by a pirate." Crystal said. Ace's angry  
expression dropped.  
"I don't want to lose you guys, too." Crystal side dropping her fists.  
"Don't worry, Crystal. We'll be careful." Luffy told her. She put a  
smile on for them.  
"Like you guys can be careful." she laughed.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Luffy said as if it was an insult.  
Crystal simply laughed as Ace showed a smile. Ace and Luffy gave a  
faint look at each other.  
"Crystal, I heard there was some buried treasure at the lake again.  
Maybe we will get it first this time." Ace told her with a smile.  
"Really? Let's go!" she said excited as she grabbed and pulled Luffy up  
then grabbed Ace's arm and pulled them along. They got to the lake and  
Crystal began to look under bushes as Luffy climbed the same tree as  
last time and gave Ace a thumbs up.  
"I found something!" Luffy called out as he smiled. Ace put on a  
surprised look as Crystal ran over excited. Luffy stretched down his  
arms which were holding a wooden box to Ace who took it from him. Ace  
smiled and gave it to Crystal who took it confused as Luffy hopped down.  
"What's going on?" Crystal asked confused as she held the box.  
"Open it." Luffy said with a smile. She opened it, curiously, to find  
a gold hair clip with curl designs carved in. She looked at it shocked.  
"We had to kind of put our money together to buy it but, we thought it  
would look good on you." Ace said scratching the back of his head. She  
took it out of the box and placed the box down. She pulled her hair up  
and then clipped it up in the back of her head.  
"I love it." She told them with a smile. Luffy and Ace smiled back.  
She quickly gave them each a peck on the cheek. They looked at her at  
first shocked a little bashful but it quickly went to anger.  
"Why'd you do that?" Ace said annoyed as Luffy tried to rub it off in  
disgust. Crystal giggled as they looked at her in disgust.  
"Let's just go home." she said as she walked around them happily. Luffy  
and Ace walked behind her as their disgusted faces began to fade away  
as they watched her happily lead with the gold clip in her bleach  
blonde hair.

Luffy and Ace wake up earlier than before one day to find Crystal  
missing.  
"I hope she didn't get into anything," Ace said walking out of his and  
Luffys house. Luffy got up with a grumbling stomach.  
"I'm hungry," Luffy complained.  
"You're always hungry," Ace told Luffy. His stomach growled again.  
"Let's go get something to eat." Ace sighed. They walked to town and  
went to the usual bar.  
"Hey, boys," Makino said with a smile.  
"Hey, we want the usual, please," Ace said sitting at the bar table.  
Luffy followed.  
"Coming right up," she said cheerfully.  
"Crystal is going to be mad we are eating without her," Ace told Luffy.  
"We can get her something to go," Luffy told Ace.  
"Here you go," A sweet voice said as a delicate hand placed the plates  
of food in front of them. Ace and Luffy looked to find Crystal in an  
apron and a plate short sleeved dress. Her hair still pinned up but  
she has a black hair ban pushing her sideband up, out of her face.  
"Crystal?" Luffy said unsure. She grabbed a spoon and hit him on the  
head with it.  
"Yes, Crystal," she said shutting her eyes annoyed.  
"Why are you here?" Ace asked as Luffy held his head in pain.  
"I'm here, working for what you're eating," Crystal told Ace as she  
put the spoon back.  
"What? I thought this was on the house." Ace said surprised.  
"Guess again," she said crossing her arms.  
"Crystal!" Makino called.  
"Coming!" Crystal called back. She moved to Makino to grab the plates  
of food and gave them to the men who ordered. Ace and Luffy watched  
and Crystal smiled, giving the food out.  
"She's cute, isn't she?" Makino said out of nowhere. Ace and Luffy  
turned around quickly. Makino laughed.  
"Crystal is always cute," Ace said simply crossing his arms.  
"Yup, and pretty," Luffy said also crossing his arms.  
"What was that?" Crystal said popping up beside them. Luffy and Ace  
became shocked as they turned to her.  
"Nothing," they both laughed. Ace scratched the back of his head as he  
smiled at her. She got up on a stool.  
"So, when are you going to be done here?" Ace asked as Luffy swung his  
feet, board.  
"In another hour or so," she laughed.  
"Hey, little girl." Someone said shadowing her. Crystals side bang  
shadowed her eyes as she kept her eyes forward.  
"Can I help you?" Makino asked as Luffy and Ace turned to the large  
man in a black cloak.  
"Yes, we would love to take the lady off your hands." He said as he  
grabbed Crystal shoulder.  
"Why?" Makino asked worried.  
"It's obvious she is government property," he said as he began to lift  
up the back of her dress.  
"Don't touch me," She said furiously and she grabbed his hand with her  
which began to glow black.  
"I can do what is legal, little girl," He told her.  
"Government property?" Ace asked confused at Crystal.  
"It's nothing," she said shaking her head.  
"You see, she has a slave mark on her back. She is government property  
and is meant to be returned." he told them.  
"But, she's just a little girl," Makino argued.  
"No excuse," he told her.  
"That's just not right!" Ace complained.  
"Life isn't fair, boy," he said as he began to pick her up. She  
quickly smiled wickedly as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over  
the bar table. Her hair lifted from her face as her eyes were red.  
"Don't take me so easily," she laughed. Luffy an Ace got ready to  
fight as well. Crystal shut her eyes and opened them to blue. The man  
got up annoyed.  
"Don't make this harder than it is, Crystal," he told her making her  
furious. Makino stepped back as she looked at the customers worried  
expressions. Crystal jumped over the bar table running to the man  
punching constantly as he blocked then ducked to trip him then, Ace  
came in slamming his pole into his stomach. Luffy then grabbed his leg  
from onto the bar and swung him out the roof. Crystal walked out of  
the bar to see him laying on the floor.  
"Don't take us so lightly," she said crossing her arms as Luffy and Ace  
came to her side. He pushed his self up.  
"I'll be back with orders to do worse to you, little girl." he said  
getting up as if he were unharmed. Crystal stepped back scared as  
Luffy and Ace stepped a little too.  
"Don't take me so lightly, girl," he said with a wicked smile. He  
walked off. They heard the customers begin to cheer in the background.  
Crystal smiled.  
"Thanks, boys," she said turning to them behind her.  
"No problem," Ace laughed bashfully. Ace's expression dropped.  
"So... You're..." he began looking at Crystal worried.  
"Yeah," she replied looking at the dirt floor. Luffy put his hand on  
her shoulder making her lift her head to him, curiously, to see his  
smile.  
"Don't worry, we won't let anyone take you away." Luffy told her. Ace  
simply smiled, crossing his arms.  
"I don't..." she began as she got worried.  
"Just leave it to us," Ace told her as he put his hands behind his  
head. She bit her lip as she looked at them with weak eyes. She then  
swung her arms around their necks and pulled their heads to hers. As  
she rubbed her forehead on theirs she smiled.  
"What would I do... Without you guys?" she said as her smile began to  
twist and tears began to build up in the corners of her eyes. Ace and  
Luffy just kept smiling. For the next few days Luffy and Ace helped  
Crystal at her job, breaking plates and burning things in the kitchen.  
One night as Makino went shopping for food and they closed the shop a  
man came in. Crystal wiped the bar table as he shadowed her. She  
turned slowly to him with her eyes shut kindly with a smile.  
"Sorry, we are closing." She told him.  
"I'm here for you. Not the food." he told her. Crystal opened her eyes  
to find the cloaked man.  
"Crystal!" Ace yelled spotting the man and her. The man quickly got  
his big hand around her upper body and slammed her into the bar table  
so it broke. She screamed as her body was crushed between the broken  
bar table and his hand as hard as steel. Luffy spotted them and charged  
to save Crystal. The man simply ht Luffy into a wall. Ace came from  
above, swinging his pole right at the man. The man simply blocked it  
with his arm.  
"I'm not going easy this time, kids," The man laughed. Crystal began  
burning his hand. The man noticed and kicked Ace at Luffy, slamming  
them into each other as he turned to Crystal. He lifted her up.  
"I have a glove on for that, dear," he said looking at Crystals  
angered face.  
"Gum- Gum pistol!" Luffy yelled as he shot his fist at the man's face.  
The man flinched as Luffys fist hit his face. "Luffy! Run!" Crystal  
screamed as the man smiled.  
"A fruit user. My boss would love playing with you." He laughed  
grabbing Luffys arm. Luffy looked at the man frightened as he  
struggled to get loose. Ace came in and swung his pole at the man's  
arm. The man looked at Ace annoyed and quickly swung Luffy into Ace.  
"Brat," he mumbled.  
"Guys!" Crystal screamed worried.  
"Shut up," the man said as he began squeezing her. She squeezed her  
eyes shut in pain.  
"Crystal!" Luffy said as he got up reaching to her. She coughed in  
pain as the man squeezed her. She opened her eyes to Luffy. She looked  
at him as if she were telling him to give up.  
"Just leave me," she said in a soft tone. Luffy froze shocked of what  
she told him.  
"No, stay boy. My boss will love that I brought two monsters with me."  
he said moving to Luffy.  
"You touch a hair on either of their heads I'll!" Crystal began in  
anger.  
"What?" the man laughed as he got to Luffy.  
"Luffy move!" Ace yelled at Luffy. Luffy stood still shocked.  
"Tch." Ace said annoyed as he got up and ran at Luffy as the man began  
to began to grab Luffy. Ace pushed Luffy out of the way causing him to  
get caught instead. The man brought Ace to his face surprised.  
"We have a third! Rogers kid!" the man laughed.  
"I'll take all of you with me!" he said now showing a wicked smile.  
"Put him down!" Crystal ordered as she bit the man's hand. The man  
threw her into the wall in pain. Luffy shook off his shocked  
expression as Crystal hit the wall.  
"Brat!" he yelled as he shook his bloody hand.  
"Crystal!" Ace called out. Luffy began running to Crystal worried when  
the man slammed Luffy to the floor with his hand.  
"Luffy!" Ace screamed.  
"What! Did I SAY!" Crystal yelled as light flashed in her direction. A  
white feathers fell they all turned to Crystal to find her with big  
white wings and her eyes blind folded with white ribbon. Her hair  
laid on her back as she now wore white armor with gold edges that  
covered her breasts and her bottom like underwear. Her rear and sides  
of her legs covered by a long white cloth that hung on her hips like a  
cape. She stood bare foot elegantly.  
"Goodie. A new trick," the man laughed. Luffy looked at Crystal shocked.  
"Crystal?" Luffy said curiously.  
"Hold on. I will get you two out." Crystal told them as she former a  
white flame bow in one hand and aimed it at the man. She then formed a  
white flame arrow and pulled it back in the bow, slowly. She then shot  
it. The man smiled as he picked up Luffy and put him in the way.  
"Luffy!" Ace yelled scared for his safety. Crystal smiled as the arrow  
simply went throw Luffy, not hurting him at all. It went into the man  
and burned. Blood ran from his mouth.  
"So... Crys... Let's bring Crystal back shall we?" He said walking to  
Crystal.  
"Crys?" Ace said confused.  
"You won't last long with that blood loss," Crystal told him calmly as  
she stood still.  
"What will it take to bring her back?" A life?" The man laughed  
wickedly looking at Ace. He started to swing Ace at the floor when  
Crystal stopped him, holding up his arm.  
"I can't let you do that." Crystal told him as she held up his arm. He  
began squeezing Luffy, apparently cutting him. Luffy groaned in pain  
making Crystal let go of the arm to help Luffy. Ace slammed into the  
ground.  
"Gah!" Ace yelled as blood came from his mouth.  
"Which one?" the man said with a wicked smile.  
"I... Lu- A-" she said confused. Suddenly she went back into her work  
outfit, no blindfold or wings. You could see her blue eyes shocked.  
"Welcome back!" the man said throwing Ace and Luffy aside as Crystal  
slumped down.  
"Get away from her!" Luffy ordered as Ace lifted him up. The man  
appeared in front of them.  
"Break a bone." he said with a smile as he swung his leg at them.  
Crystal pushed them out of the way letting her leg get caught. She  
screamed in pain.  
"Crystal!" Ace yelled as the man turned her over.  
"Does it hurt?" the man teased as he flicked her leg. She let out  
another scream. Luffy pushed off of Ace an charged at the man. He  
quickly cut Luffy across the stomach with his fingers. Luffy fell to  
his knees as blood ran down his knees.  
"Luffy!" Ace and Crystal screamed. As Luffy fell over the man crushed  
Crystal into the floor letting blood come out of her mouth. Crystal shut  
her eyes unable to take the pain. The man then appeared before Ace.  
"Your turn." the man said wickedly. Garp appeared before the man, his  
back to Ace.  
"You dare touch my children!" Garp yelled with anger.  
"Out of the way old man," the man told Garp. Garp quickly punched the  
man letting him fly back through a number of buildings. As the dust  
disappeared Garp found that the man had ran.  
"I could've-" Ace began.  
"You did good, Ace." Garp said patting Ace's head.  
"We must take these two brats home." Garp said looking at Crystal and  
Luffy on the floor.  
"I will talk to Makino in the morning." Garp told Ace picking up  
Crystal and Luffy. Ace stood biting his lip in pain.  
"You did what you could Ace. Right now these two need you by their  
sides," Garp said walking outside. They walked to Garp's home ad  
bandaged them up. Luffy slept sound as Crystal laid by his side. Ace  
watched them sleep weakly. He began to walk away when Crystal called  
his name. Ace froze at the doorway.  
"Where are you going?" Crystal asked confused as she sat up.  
"Home," Ace told her.  
"Garp said we could stay here for a bit," Crystal reminded Ace.  
"You should go to sleep," Ace told Crystal as he started to walk off.  
She called his name again making him stop.  
"Look at me," she said softly as she looked at him worried. He turned  
to her showing the best smile he could at the moment.  
"Come here," she told him. He walked over to her side.  
"Ace... It's ok to let it to sometimes." Crystal said looking into  
Ace's painful eyes.  
"What?" He laughed sadly.  
"It's ok to cry sometimes," she told him with a soft smile.  
"I don't cry," Ace said as his smile dropped.  
"Everyone does. Luffy, me." she told Ace.  
"I don't cry," Ace said clenching his fist and biting his lip to keep  
himself from crying. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her arms.  
"It's ok," she said stroking his hair as tears started to form in the  
corners of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as he dug his face  
into her shoulder. She started humming a peaceful melody as she played  
with her fingers in his hair. Luffy peeked to see them. Happily, he  
shut his eyes again.  
"Thank you," Ace said but he noticing her tight grip on him. He felt  
tears hit his shirt as her body began to shake. Ace smiled as he  
hugged her.  
"Sorry," she laughed as she sniffled.  
"It's fine," Ace said to her. She let go and wiped her eyes. Ace got  
up with a satisfied smile.  
"You're still leaving?" Crystal asked confused.  
"Yeah," he told her scratching the back of his head. She pouted.  
"I'll be back in the morning," Ace laughed as he walked away. Crystal  
smiled to see him walk away with a smile.

A few days later it was New Years.  
Crystal, Ace and Luffy sat on the hills looking up at the sky waiting  
for the fireworks to go off. Crystal looked at Luffy then out to the  
sky thoughtfully.  
"I'm hungry." Luffy complained.  
"Then get something to eat." Ace told Luffy annoyed.  
"I'm going to get some meat!" Luffy said proudly getting up. He walked  
off soon after Crystal stood up.  
"I'll be right back," She told Ace as she ran in Luffy's direction.  
"Luffy." she called out his name as she caught up to him. Luffy turned  
to her surprised.  
"Luffy... I..." she began bashfully as Luffy looked at her curiously.  
"I love you... And... I want... Will... Will you be with me?" she  
asked bashfully as she clenched her dress. Luffy looked at her now  
also bashful. He then looked to the ground sadly and turned around. He  
clenched his fists and bit his lip wanting to say yes.  
"No, sorry Crystal I can't. I'll always be your friend though," Luffy  
said his voice breaking like ice. He shadowed his hat over his face as  
the words reached her. She slumped down and Luffy ran off as he  
covered his eyes with his straw hat.  
"Because I know..." his sore voice said to himself as he ran. Ace  
stumbled upon Crystal crying on the sitting on the dirt path crying.  
"Crystal?" Ace said worried as he kneeled in front. He pulled her face  
from her hands.  
"What happened?" Ace asked worried.  
"I don't feel so good," she lied sniffling. Ace smiled and leaned in  
to kiss her forehead. She looked at him shocked.  
"You always did suck at lying to us," Ace laughed as he looked at her  
bashful face. He smiled as she looked at him sheepishly.  
"Feeling better?" Ace asked. She simply shook her head. Ace got up then  
pulled her up. He wiped away the rest of her tears then brushed her  
bang over her eyes admiring her angelic eyes. She smiled sheepishly as  
Ace smiled at her and leaned closer letting his hand rest on her  
cheek. He kissed her passionately. At first Crystal was shocked but her  
shocked eyes shut slowly as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms  
around his neck. Luffy spotted them kissing as he walked back.  
"Because I know Ace loves you, too." Luffy thought to himself as he  
looked at the ground sadly walking away. Ace pulled away from Crystal  
and smiled as she smiled back. She grabbed his hand from her face and  
held it.  
"Let's go back," Ace told her. They started walking back. They spotted  
Luffy standing by himself as the first fireworks set off.  
"Luffy!" Ace called out happily. Luffy turned to them and showed them  
a wide smile as he waved at them. They ran down to Luffy's side and  
watched the rest of the fireworks set off. 


End file.
